gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act
Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act is a Strangers and Freaks mission for Trevor Philips. It is the final mission involving Trevor, Nigel, and Mrs. Thornhill. Description Trevor meets Nigel behind a business in Strawberry. Nigel is standing near the car used in Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli. Al Di Napoli can be heard yelling from the trunk. Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill tell Trevor they are not sure what to do with Di Napoli. They ask Trevor to handle the situation. Trevor gets into Nigel's car and begins to drive Di Napoli towards a railroad crossing near the Palmer-Taylor Power Station. Di Napoli pleads with Trevor to release him. At this point, the players is given several options as to how to complete the mission: #Pull over and release Di Napoli immediately. Di Napoli gives Trevor $3,000 and promises not to tell anyone. #Keep driving towards the Power Station. Eventually, Di Napoli offers to pay Trevor $10,000 to release him. If Trevor does pull over, Di Napoli gives him the agreed-to sum and again promise not to tell anyone. An internet broadcast and news article later reveal that Di Napoli refused to press charges or discuss his captivity. #Park the car on the tracks. A train comes through and destroy the car. After a cutscene, Trevor calls Nigel and lets him know that Di Napoli has been disposed of. Nigel promises to remember Di Napoli as he was in the movies, and not as he was in real life. Mission Objectives *Enter in Nigel's car. *Take the car to the train tracks. *Release Al Di Napoli. (Optional) *Leave the car on the train tracks. Gold Medal Objectives *Skin of your Teeth - Exit the car before the train hits. *Locomotivation - Kill Al Di Napoli using the train. Aftermath Los Santos Meteor Newspaper (If Al Di Napoli is released) "Al Di Napoli has survived his kidnapping ordeal and is back home safe and sound. The actor issued a statement saying that he doesn't want to talk to police, the press or anybody else about what happened during his abduction, calling it the "most humiliating experience of (his) life", but will be accepting calls from agents and producers about possible direct-to-TV movie roles to help him heal as an artist." (If Al Di Napoli is killed) "We can confirm that Al Di Napoli has been found dead on the train tracks by the Palmer-Taylor Power Station. Emergency workers have still not recovered all of the actor's body, which was only identified by his distinctive over-sized veneers. Our thoughts are with the Di Napoli family. While they were preparing for the worst after his kidnapping, surely getting mangled by a freight train was not high on the list of possible outcomes and, if it was, police should probably talk to them." Trivia *Even if the player choose to released Al Di Napoli, its still possible to kill him before he runs away using a Sniper Rifle, however, if the player does this, none of the news article from the aftermath will appear. *If you wait long enough before you get to the train tracks, Al Di Napoli will reveal that he shit his own pants. *Its more likely that kill Al Di Napoli its the cannon choice in this mission, because not just both gold medal objectives in this mission requires the player to kill the actor, but its also more fitting in Trevor's character for him to kill Al. Also, in Trevor Character Trailer, theres a scene that shows Trevor throwing the car in front of the train. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Side Missions